The Third International Conference on Central Nervous System (CNS) Slice preparations is scheduled for June 6-10, 1994 at the University of Louisville, School of Medicine, Louisville, KY. CNS slice preparations are now probably the most popular and useful in vitro systems to be employed in the neurosciences. It is the objective of this conference to bring together neuroscientists with varied backgrounds and interests who use or plan to use these preparations, to share and exchange their knowledge and experience. It is also the aim of this conference to promote the use of CNS slice preparations and the development of new approaches to the study of neurological brain and spinal cord disorders. Another goal is to make this conference affordable to students, postdoctoral fellows and overseas participants. To achieve these goals, about two dozen invited investigators who use CNS slice preparation in their studies will form the faculty for this conference. Each of these investigators is a leader in his/her own right in their fields of neuroscientific research. They will cover in their presentations a wide spectrum of topics including both basic and clinical research. Over 50% of the invited speakers have already agreed to participate and have provided the topics for their presentations. The registration fee will be kept at the minimum necessary to cover all expenses which are involved in organizing and managing the conference, except the cost of the invited speakers' travel and board is expected to be covered by the requested grant. Arrangements have been made with The Journal of Neuroscience Methods and its Editor-In-Chief, Dr. J.S. Kelly to publish the conference's proceedings.